To be Reunited Once More
by Gunxswordalways
Summary: Wendy and Van finally see each other in ten years, and old and new emotions come in play. But what happens when they find Joshua bloody and unconscious on Wendy's door step.. with three slashes on his back... could this be the return of ...the claw?
1. Chapter 1: Reconnected Once Again

Author's Note: Hey guys, so I decided to write a sequel to the suspenseful ending to the last episode on GunxSword. This is going to start right where Van enters Wendy's door. Be warned this is based on the romance of Wendy and Van... enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: Reconnected Once Again.

"Huh?" Van said disgruntled when he barged into Wendy's home. A picture slipped out of his tuxedo and clanged onto the floor.

Wendy gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes, was it truly her Van? Was this Van of the Dawn leaning on the door post right across from her? She gazed down at the picture he had dropped and saw herself, along with Pricilla clutching Van's arm, the elders, and Carmen 99…. this was indefinitely her Van.

"Ms. Garret? Who is this fellow?" questioned the reporter. She was speechless. A rush of emotions started to come to her; love, anger, curiosity, and longing for. She had been waiting for this man ever since their departure, hoping that one day they would meet again.

The reporter looked suspiciously at the both of them who were both silent, but eyes locked on each other's gazes. "Well, I suppose I will leave you two be, I will finish this report with you later Ms. Garret." Quietly the reporter slipped past Van and out of her house, closing the door behind him.

Finally, Van took his eyes off of Wendy and scooped up the picture he dropped. It was the one they had all taken years ago. _"He kept it... after all these years_" she thought smiling to herself.

"Damn Wendy ...you uh… got old." said Van while shoving the picture back into his tux.

Wendy's eyes widened, "VAN! Is that all you can say after seeing me after all these years? That I'm … old? ….. I'm only 24… I don't think it's...that old.."

Van smirked "I didn't mean old, old you dummy, I meant you have gotten older since the last time I saw you."

Wendy let out a sigh of relief. She stood up out of her chair, she had grown a lot in ten years. She was now up to his shoulders! Wendy was proud, no longer was she that little kid that used to follow him around like a puppy dog. Being a grown woman, she was now living on her own in Evergreen with Kameo (her pet turtle) of course.

Van started to step toward Wendy; he gazed at her up and down. He started to notice how much she had changed; she was now a grown woman… a grown…beautiful woman. Her face was more defined, she had gotten taller, for God's sake she was up to his shoulders now. Her body had more curves and no longer had those gangly legs and arms, but they were now nicely shaped and they fitted her wonderfully.

He also noticed the 3D puzzle he gave her, draped as a necklace over her chest. "_I can't believe she kept it after all these years" _he thought to himself in wonder. He started to linger up to her eyes; they were a brilliant emerald green and were still the same young vibrant eyes which he left somewhat ten years ago. (He had missed them so much, but he wouldn't say that to Wendy… not just yet.)

* * *

><p>Wendy blushed a scarlet red as he gazed at her. "Van, I... I can't believe it's you."she said amazed, brushing a lock of bright orange hair out of her face. He was so cute, the way his velvet black hair swooped out of his black cowboy hat. He stood there, tall, with a muscular body that remained in a confident stance. This made Wendy blush even more.<p>

"Who else would it be kid?" he muttered finally after finishing noting all the new changes about her.

"I'm not a kid any more Van! My name is Wendy, not kid!" she yelled angrily, but then again comfortably too for that was what he always used to call her. ...At least he didn't' forget her.

"Jeesh sorry! I just... I'm not used to this new grown up Wendy." he proclaimed.

Turning away she blushed some more. Gazing back at him she smiled cheerfully "Well I'm just happy you are here... why don't I cook us up something to eat and then we can talk."

"Sounds great to me." he said with some slight enthusiasm.

"Uh… just sit down on the couch over there and I'll make us some steak sandwiches… O and uh… Van…." she quietly said.

"Yea Wendy?"

"I...I… I missed you."

Afraid of what he was going to reply she sped into the kitchen to make some lunch.

Van headed over to the couch and sat down. Tipping his hat to cover his face he spoke softly, "I missed you too Wendy."


	2. Chapter 2: Truths To Be Told

CHAPTER 2: Truths To Be Told

Twenty minutes later, Wendy bustled out of the kitchen with a huge grin on her face holding two plates of steaming hot steak sandwiches in each hand. Van was draped across the couch, hat over his face fast asleep. The smell of food seemed to wake him up since he started to rustle and move his legs from the couch onto the ground.

"Well good afternoon Mr. Van of a Thousand Naps, care to talk?" she giggled.

"Uhh…yea… sure… could I have all your.."

"Condiments, and a huge glass of milk?" she asked perkily.

"Yea...huh... thanks"

Rushing to the kitchen and back in world record time, Wendy held all of her condiments in both arms, and a large glass of milk clutched between her hands.

Van got up and slowly grabbed everything out of her arms, his hand touched hers slightly before he pulled the milk away. His own heart was pounding for he was having strange feelings for her, feelings he hadn't had … ever since… Elena.

"So Van, what have you been doing all these years?" she questioned him biting into her sandwich.

Squirting out all of the condiments all over his steak he barely focused on what Wendy said. He hadn't eaten for hell knows how long and that was his main priority right now. He took a big bite of his sandwich and cried out,

"DAMN THAT'S SPICY!"

Wendy jumped, but just smiled because that was the Van she knew, loved, and missed so dearly. Suddenly Kameo waddled in right up to Van.

"Waaa!" Kameo cried in excitement of seeing him.

"What the hell?" Van jumped back almost dropping his food. "Wendy, is that.. Kameo? He is so big!"

"Yea! He has finally stopped growing!" she said happily.

"Thank God…" Van murmured,

"So ..um Van.. you never answered my question…"

"O…yea… uhh … I have been in a few armor battles… explored some new cities… nothing extremely big … uhh… what have you been doing, I guess I should also ask."

"O! She said excitedly " I have opened up my own new restaurant in town and have been helping out and living with Kameo here on my own for a while!" she exclaimed beamingly.

He nodded, looking at her with amazement. _"She was so... happy... she is even more gorgeous when she smiles… I missed her so much…"_

There was a silence while he downed his milk. Wendy sat their watching him, she wanted to jump into his arms so badly and tell him how much she loved him, and for him to never leave her again.

"So, why are you here Van?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes quivered "I heard that you were here Wendy, so I went out to… visit you… to visit my old friend."

Her heart fluttered a little "_Does this mean he missed me? What did he mean by visiting an 'old friend'... is that just all he meant?" _she thought wonderingly.

"I... uh… missed you too Wendy..." he murmured. He paused... and stared at the floor shaking in confusion. "Ah dammit Wendy who am I kidding! I missed you so much I couldn't bear it, the moment we parted I just couldn't stop thinking about you, what you were doing, where you were… who you were with. You were the only happiness that I had ever since…. Elena." he finally choked out, tipping his hat so she couldn't see his face.

She just... sat there shocked, she had never seen Van express his feelings like this to her. She didn't even expect that he even had the closest feelings like she did toward him. Her lips curled up into a big smile "Me too Van… me too."

Van lifted his hat to see Wendy shedding tears of happiness, he got up and walked toward her in the other arm chair. He gently cupped her beautiful face in his hand, brushing his thumb over her tears. "Ag….don't cry on me….here will this make you stop?" he murmured smiling at her.

Suddenly Van leaned in and slowly pressed his lips softly against hers. His heart started pounding and he started to kiss her more intensely, picking her up and holding her close.

Wendy couldn't believe that Van was kissing her! Her first kiss with Van, this is exactly who she wanted to have her first kiss with…. and maybe her first in more things too. Their lips moved following each other in a rhythmic motion, like they were meant to be together. They finally pulled away smiling at each other.

"Did that make you feel better?" he whispered to her, still holding her tight in his long strong arms.

"…yes…tons.." she looked up at him with delight.

"Wendy, I never want to lose you out of my sight again… I … I love you Wendy." Van's heart started racing a million miles an hour, he had just poured all those feelings he had been harvesting for her for all those years and it felt… good... scary, but good.

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing; she wanted to say this to Van ever since he saved her from…well damn near everything.

"… I thought you would never say that Van…. I love you too…Ha! Never thought I'd say that in my life." she laughed.

She was so happy… she now had everything she wanted... her own home, independence, her own restaurant… and now her own love… Van.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Again!

CHAPTER 3: Not Again!

That night Wendy got out some blankets for Van, who was fast asleep on her couch.

They had talked all evening. Van had held Wendy in his arms during all that time, and was not willing to let her go. He fell asleep right in that position, leaving Wendy to wrench herself out of his tight grip around her waist. She gazed at him one more time happily to watch him sleep peacefully, before she headed up to her own bed upstairs. As she reached her door it was closed, and there was light coming through the crack on the bottom of it.

_"That's weird" _she thought "_I didn't close the door or leave on the light this morning…."_ Slowly turning the handle she peaked her head through the door opening, and glanced around the room. Everything seemed perfectly fine, so she opened it wider and stepped in. Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her and out of a blue a large burly man came up and plunged a bag over her head.

"LET ME GO! HELP! VAN!" she screamed in a muffled tone blocked by the density of the bag.

"Shut up bitch and keep quiet, I don't want Pretty boy Van from the Garbage Dump hearing you." said the man in a deep voice.

Wendy couldn't see at all, the man held her arms extremly tight and started to tie them the together. She began kicking frantically hoping she would luckily kick him hard enough to let her go.

"Would you stop kicking me! God you little pest! Brock! Help me take this bitch back to the armor while I get Pretty boy downstairs."

"K boss!" came a less manlier voice from the side of the room.

All of a sudden a huge bang came from the door, and in came in Van full of rage.

* * *

><p>"You bastard let go of Wendy!" Van cried at the man clutching her.<p>

"Not until you come with us Pretty Boy Van from the Garbage Dump." said the bulky man.

Van rolled his eyes, he had heard that nickname too many times, it was his least favorite out of all of them. Pulling out his sword he quickly ripped open the bag covering Wendy's face. She gasped heartedly for air, while watching Van quickly take down the scrawny man lunging toward him on the side of the room. The man holding her started to drag Wendy across the room toward the window. A huge yellow armor was waiting outside for them.

"VAN!" she hollered.

Van whipped around and held out his sword to the man, "Drop her now, or I'll kill you with one swipe." he threatened him.

"Ha, as you wish." laughed the man. Holding Wendy now with one muscular arm, he leaned over and dropped her out of the window.

* * *

><p>NA: O no! What happens to poor Wendy? Keep reading to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: Things You Do For Loved Ones

CHAPTER 4: Things You Do For The Ones You Love

"NO!" Van cried as he rushed toward the window. Looking down he saw Wendy being clutched tightly in a yellow armor's fists.

"Van help me!" she cried frantically.

Van turned back and looked at the bulky man who was smiling smugly. "You messed with the wrong guy." he spoke lowly. Putting his finger through the ring on his hat, he turned it to the other side. Whipping out his sword he slashed a V with it in the air and summoned Dann (one of the most powerful armors in the world). The bulky guy's eyes widened as he looked at Van. His eyes were dark and had the look that he was about to kill anything that got in his way. Van took one quick step, and one quick slash and the man was dead on the floor.

He looked back out the window, to see that Wendy was still fortunately there. Suddenly Dann came thudding down onto the top part of Wendy's house, destroying most of the upstairs. _"Shit… Wendy's going to murder me once I save her" _he thought disappointingly. Jumping into Dann's cockpit he had him step toward this giant yellow armor.

* * *

><p>Wendy looked at her broken house sadly. <em>"My poor house… wait where's Kameo?" <em> she thought frightened. She looked down to see Kameo thankfully hiding his big shell under one of the larger bushes by the house. Suddenly she felt the armor hand she was being held by, started to be pulled slowly back to where the rider was located. Looking up she thankfully saw Dann jump up and slash down on it. This armor was three times Dann's size. It was huge, and it didn't look like just one blow from Dann's sword was going to take it down.

The grip on Wendy tightened every time Dann slashed at the armor. "Van stop!" she choked " Every time you slash at the armor it tightens it's grip on me!"

He stopped and looked at her, he had no clue what to do.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a noise came from the the armor, as it's cockpit opened and it's rider came out.<p>

The man was young, tall, and lanky with greasy slicked back hair, wearing a black business suit and tie. He smiled innocently, like there wasn't anything that had just occurred.

"Well hello Van of the Dawn, I can see you have taken out two of my loyal companions" he said waving his hand toward the slightly damaged house.

Van opened his own cockpit and looked at the man with rage. Wendy was squirming in the extremely tight grip of the armor holding her body. The man looked down at Wendy wriggling about.

"Pretty thing isn't she?" he said delightfully "She seems like she is important to you." he eyed Van sinisterly as Van looked at Wendy in sadness and sympathy as there was nothing he could do.

"Well, this is terribly rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, I am Riccardo Ritivoola, a major steel business man and the world's greatest armor rider." the man boomed concededly.

"You aren't the greatest armor rider! Van is!" Wendy yelled up at him.

Riccardo's smiled disappeared as he looked down angrily at Wendy.

"Well aren't you just a brave one you.. cute thing you… I could use you around for my.."

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!" Van shouted

Riccardo ignored Van's threat, and summoned his armor to bring up Wendy to his level. He brushed her face gently with the back of his hand, as she turned away in disgust. "Such a pretty face… and you are with this slum? … Tsk tsk tsk ...such a waist." he chuckled.

Van growled and gripped his sword "What do you want?"

"There are many things I want Van; world power, all the riches in the world.." he replied, turning to inspect Wendy, "A woman to love me…. but no what I want from you… what I want from you is... your armor."

"You mean Dann? You can't have him, armors are made for their riders, you can't just take an armor and expect it to work for that rider. Only idiots don't know that." said Van angrily. So many people had wanted to take Dann for so many years but they were all stupid, for they didn't know that Dann wouldn't work for them, he wasn't made for them.. he was made for Van.

"Do you not think I know that?" he laughed "I am a master mechanic, I can fix your armor to command under me!"

"Don't do it Van! Don't give up Dann!" Wendy pleaded up to him. She was starting to lose consciousness for her air ways were being closed under the tight clutch of Riccardo's armor.

Ignoring her plea, Van shouted out "Why do you want Dann! You armor seems to be in perfectly good shape since I can't take it down that easily!"

The man smiled, he had a strange twinkle in his eye..."O you don't know do you. You see, your armor has a special gift, your armor is strong... but when there is a full moon, it absorbs all of the moons light as a energy source, making it THE STRONGEST ARMOR IN THE WORLD!" he roared crazily. "Now just hand it over.. and Ms. Gorgeous won't get hurt."

Van look at Wendy, who was slowly closing her eyes, fighting so hard to stay semiconscious. "Put her down! She is losing air! You'll kill her!" he thundered.

Looking down at Wendy in surprise. He wasn't aware of how tight his armor's grip was on her. Slowly he lowered her down on a bush. At the same moment, Van had already quietly got back into his cockpit. Summoning Dann back to life, he took Dann's sword and swung down hard on the oblivious Riccardo, killing him instantly. The giant yellow armor began to slowly tip and fall. Wendy, gulping in large breaths of air, gazed up in terror to see the armor falling down right on her. Swiftly Dann pushed it out of the way, and scooped her up, cuddling her close to his metal chest.

Setting her down safely on the ground Van jumped out of Dann and rushed toward her. "Wendy... Wendy I'm so sorry... I never wanted this to happen to you. Are you hurt?" He looked at the red marks on both of her arms. Trying to touch them gently to make sure nothing was broken she screamed in agony. His eyes widened in sorrow and regret.

"DAMNIT! Wendy I can't believe that bastard did that to you... I should have been there with you... why did you leave my side?" he said with his head down ashamed to look at her.

"Van, it's fine... I'm just bruised... you saved me, yet again and that is all I care about... thank you." she said quietly, touching his face softly with care.

He looked up at her to see her smiling, this made him feel so much better. She was always happy, even in the worst times. "Good, at least there isn't anything broken.. and there are no fatal injuries." he whispered with a half smile, brushing some hair out of her creamy coloured face.

She looked at him starry eyed, she loved him so much, and was so grateful to have him as her own. Leaning in she slowly, yet painfully, kissed his sad lips. He kissed her back, this time with passion and love hinted in the kiss.

He was so happy that she was his. Thank God she wasn't extremely hurt.. that was all he cared about in this world. She was his forever... his Wendy.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrangements and Visitors

CHAPTER 5: Sleeping Arrangements and a Visitor

Van inspected the destruction Dann had caused to Wendy's nice little home. The top floor of her small yellow house was a complete bust. Her bedroom was completely in ruins, along with most of her upstairs. Her kitchen and living room were fine thankfully,except for a few broken objects scattered here and there. They would have to sleep down stairs tonight. Heading back down, he spotted Wendy picking up things painfully, trying her hardest to avoid bumping into her bruises. She looked up to see Van watching her with an ashamed look on his face. Carefully putting down the things she was holding, she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about your house Wendy, I'll try to clean it all up and fix it in the morning."

She sighed weary eyed. "I understand Van, you did it for a good reason... I guess we will both have to sleep downstairs if that's ok with you?" she blushed and looked down to hide her face, "unless you have somewhere else to stay tonight."

"No, you are staying in my sight tonight. There isn't a reason in hell that I'm going to allow this to happen again." he reassured her.

She smiled really big looking up at him, his face was stern and serious, but his red brown eyes were filled with concern and care.

Wendy pulled out her couch into a small pullout bed. Bringing out some nice blankets she spread them out and put some fluffy pillows on too. "Here Van you can sleep here tonight. Sorry if it isn't much but its best I can do." she said happily.

"But what are you going to sleep on?" he interjected.

She pointed to the small arm chair across from him.

" O no your not, especially not with those bruises...your sleeping with me tonight."

Wendy started to blush.." O...it's ok...I'll be right here...plus I know how you like to sleep in the .."

"Damnit Wendy, just listen to me and actually do what I say for once!"

"_She is still so stubborn." he thought._

"But..Van!" she whimpered.

"Ah forget it I'm doing this my way." Suddenly Van walked over and hoisted Wendy over his back and plopped her on the bed. She started to giggle, but she didn't get off. He was satisfied. Van stripped off his jacket and shoes and laid there with her.

Wendy was a little nervous, she had never slept together in the same bed or couch with Van before. Van turned and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Wendy close to him. She nestled her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as he stroked her hair and pressed his lips on to her head.

"Goodnight Van." she whispered happily.

"Night Wendy." he said squeezing her closer to him, closing his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a huge bang came on the front door. Van squinted one eye open "I never get a break do I?" he murmured to himself.<p>

"What was that?" Wendy said jumping up with fright.

"Who cares just ignore it." Van said sleepily.

She turned to him and gave him a _you better start caring_ look.

He sighed and let go of his hold around her, and slowly walked to the door. Opening it up he looked around...no one was there. He was about to close the door when he suddenly heard a soft moan from the below him.

"What the hell?" he cried.

Wendy rushed toward the door to see Joshua laying on the step of the doorway, bloody and wounded, bearing three slashes on his back...

"No..." said Van stepping back in shock. He knew only one person could have done that...

...the claw...


	6. Chapter 6: What?

CHAPTER 6: WHAT?

Van started to freak out. "What the hell is going on! I killed the claw with my own bare hands! Is this some sick game Joshua!"he bellowed.

Wendy looked up at him scared, his eyes were wide and his face had a deadly look...a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Don't yell at him!" she cried, "He is hurt, we can't know what happened until I help him and he is well enough to talk!" Wendy pulled Joshua up and dragged him into the house.

Van was out of control, he started to pace around and talk angrily to himself. shouting random things like "ELENA!" or "THAT SON OF A BITCH!".

Wendy put Joshua upright on a chair so the blood would go down. She rushed in the kitchen and flew back carrying a yellow plant oozing out blue goop from it's leaves. Tearing off his shirt, she took a wet cloth and cleaned up his wounds, spreading the blue goop all over the huge gashes on his back. Joshua moaned in pain as the ooze sunk into his wounds. Thankfully they weren't deep enough to kill him, but they were deep enough for him to lose a lot of blood.

"...Yukkiko..." Joshua moaned wearily.

"O Joshua...what happened" she questioned him quietly. Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen, Wendy winced as knew that she would be having to replace some of her china now.

Joshua jumped up in fright, he was hallucinating for he started to talk randomly as if Wendy wasn't there.

"What did you do with Yukkiko? She hasn't done anything wrong! Please, find somewhere kind in your heart!" he sobbed.

Van rushed into the room holding a bucket of cold water and dumped it angrily over Joshua's head.

"What...what's going on?...Wendy! They took Yukkiko!" he cried coming back to consciousness.

Before Wendy could say anything Van gripped him tightly on the shoulders and shoved him hard in the back of the chair. Joshua cried out in pain.

"Who did this Joshua! Did the claw do this! Is he alive? TELL ME!" he roared furiously.

Suddenly the phone rang and he snatched it up.

"Hello? Wendy! Are you ok? There has been a lot of racket going on over there! It's Laura!" came a female voice on the phone.

"She is fine!" said Van and slammed down the phone looking back nastily at Joshua, who was now shaking per furiously.

"Van stop! Your hurting him!" she cried, gently laying her hand on his arm. He looked at her eyes, they were quivering in fear. He had forgotten that the claw took away something precious from her too. He sighed letting go of Joshua and sat down on the pull out bed, staring blankly at the floor.

"Van... they brought him back to life... I..I..I don't know how... but they did...and he took... Yukkiko." Joshua stammered.

They have this thing, I don't know what it is.. I have never seen anything like it before... it isn't an armor, but it is high tech and ...amazing...only a genius could have made that thing..." he whispered.

Van couldn't handle it anymore, his eyes turned as red as blood, they were shaking so angrily that Wendy was afraid they would start bleeding themselves.

* * *

><p>NA: Vulgar language ahead...sorry

* * *

><p>"DON'T FUCK WITH ME JOSHUA! WHAT DID YOU LEARN ABOUT THIS MACHINE? DIDN'T YOU TAKE ANY NOTES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO INVESTIGATE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.<p>

"I was already wounded, I barely made it here to warn you guys! I'm sorry Van!" he replied wearily.

Wendy didn't know what to do... the claw... he was still out there. She had felt so safe and happy all years knowing that, that menace was dead... but he was back now. Not knowing what to do she bolted out of the house and ran into the forest. What was she doing? She had never ran away before... she had never chickened out, but she was shaking so hard...he came back to life...how could you stop that?

She ran into a big log and leapt over it, curling up in a ball. Sobbing and breathing heavily she began to cry, "No! Not again...not again!" Suddenly she heard a rustling behind the bushes, she sat there paralyzed in fright. Thankfully Kameo waddled out of the brush, looking at her in confusion. He was probably wondering why his owner was crying.

"O Kameo! The claw is back! He is going to kill all of us... he is going to kill...Van." she whimpered.

Kameo's eyes widened in fear, he knew who she was talking about.

"Wendy!" She heard a call from a distance.

"Wendy, damnit where are you?"

It was Van.

He came walking up quietly to her, seeing her sobbing and holding Kameo tightly. He plopped down next to her, gently taking her arms off of Kameo pulling them to him and looked intensely in her eyes. He seemed to have calmed down since he wasn't shouting anymore.

"...I lost Elena to this maniac Wendy.." he paused, " and...now since you are my only reason for living... I am not going to lose you too. We need to leave...now."

* * *

><p>NA: Check my sequel to this story : Back Together Again! See what will the team do next!


End file.
